


Details, details...

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Shinigami, Threesome, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally, they bring work home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details, details...

“When you said you’d make sure I got to bed, Alan, I was thinking of my bed.” Grell wanted to sound stern. It was difficult with Alan fellating away under the bedcovers and Eric playing with her nipples. “You’re both incorrigible.”

Alan’s fingers teased her open with a generous slicking of spit and then rubbed her just right.

“You didn’t specify, Red.” Eric teased one nipple hard, then the other. “And we couldn’t find your keys when we went through your trousers.”

Alan peered out from under the bedcovers, licking his lips. “Besides, we always take care of our senior.”


End file.
